The Path of Vengeance
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: When Arianna finds out that her father's been killed, she demands justice. When Tsunade tells her that if a Sannin couldn't defeat Jiraiya's murderers then there was no point sending anyone else out there: it would be a suicide mission. Going against the Hokage's orders, she leaves the village in search of Pein, and... Eventual romance, Pein/OC. Rated T for Pottymouths!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I started writing this in the middle of writing that Suigetsu one because I had to find out what Tobi said when he saw Sasuke. My internet's being stupid, and I'm not very patient, so I started this. This is a Pein/OC fanfiction. I hope you like it. Please R&R!**

**Summary: ****When Arianna finds out that her father's been killed, she demands justice. When Tsunade tells her that if a Sannin couldn't defeat Jiraiya's murderers then there was no point sending anyone else out there: it would be a suicide mission. Going against the Hokage's orders, she leaves the village in search of Pein, and she is willing to die trying to kill him. During the fight, Pein sees great potential in the girl who killed five of the six bodies again and again without getting tired. He decides to take her to Madara and have her join the Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

When Sakura told me that Lady Hokage wanted to see me, I thought it would be to deploy me on a mission, I had no idea that it would be this. "What are you saying?" I demanded.

"Your father's dead," Tsunade asked.

I head my head vehemently. "No, no he's not," I insisted. "He isn't dead. He wouldn't leave me alone like this. He wouldn't do that to me! You're lying."

"I am not lying," Tsunade said, glaring at me. "I'm sorry but Jiraiya's dead."

I dropped to my knees, a few tears falling down my face. "Lady Tsunade, who…who killed him?"

"A man called Pein in the Hidden Rain Village," she replied.

"Then send someone out there," I demanded. "Send teams out there to bring him down."

"There's no way-"

"He's the leader of the Akatsuki," I said. "We need to bring him in anyway. Why not now? I'm sure my father must have-"

"No," she said firmly. "If he—a single man—brought down Jiraiya—a Sannin of the Hidden Leaf Village—then our teams would have no effect on him."

"Then send me," I demanded. "I have your strength, Orochimaru's smarts, and my father's…everything."

"That is out of the question," Tsunade said. "We need you in the village. You will not leave the village at all, that is an order."

I glared at her. "Yes, Lady Tsunade."

…

Walking down the street with my backpack in hand, I tried not to think about how wrong this was. Going against a direct order form the Hokage, not a good idea, but for my father? I'd do anything.

That's why, right now, I'm walking through the gates to the village with my head held high. It's a month's journey to the Hidden Rain, so I have a long trip ahead.

…

I heard that it's impossible to infiltrate the Village Hidden in Rain, but if my father could do it, then so could I. I focused my mind on being smaller, feeling the ground getting closer. Now I'm barely three centimeters off the ground, they'd still notice me, but not if I were intangible.

Walking through the water, I notice how big everything is from this size. From this size, I could just doge the raindrops, but that would take a lot of energy. I could increase my size with my intangibility, but then people would see me, and they could be spies. So staying at this size and staying intangible are worth all my attention.

I should also avoid being stepped on, for obvious reasons. So I avoid people too. I have to find out what this Pein looks like and where I could find him. Which would involve talking to people.

Returning to my normal size, I realized that I was quite hungry so I walked over to a store with pork buns displayed by an old lady. "Excuse me, ma'am?" I asked, approaching her.

"Oh, hello, dearie!" she greeted me cheerfully. "Can I help you with something?"

"Um…well, I'm looking for my father," I said, acting lost and helpless. "You see, he moved here a little while ago because he and my mother separated, but a week ago, my mother died of a heart attack and…I…I just don't know what to do…"

"What did your father look like, dear? Maybe I've seen him around?"

"He's tall with long white hair and red lines on his face from his eyes to his chin," I hiccupped, pretending to cry. "He works with a food magazine?"

"Oh, him? He said he was going to publish an article about my pork buns," she said. "But he left before he could interview me because he mentioned…a bad person of our history."

"That would be the former leader of the Rain Village? The one that Pein took down single-handedly?"

"Yes, that's the one," she nodded. "We don't talk about him much. At all really."

"Do you know where I could find Pein?" I asked. "Perhaps he'd know where my father is?"

"No one knows where Pein is," she said. "But he knows where everyone is."

"How? The rain, right?"

"That's right, dear."

"I must be off now," I waved goodbye.

"I'll let you know if I see your father again, dearie," was how she said goodbye.

Let me think. If Pein could track everyone with the rain, then that means he injects it with chakra. A lot of chakra actually. So if I could get some chakra infused rain, I could track his whereabouts, maybe.

It's a lot to risk for a theory, but it's worth a shot. I dropped my defenses feeling the rain hit me as I absorbed its chakra, closing my eyes. Tall building in the center of the village, that's where he is.

I quickly ran through the rain, absorbing Pein's chakra to make sure he doesn't move, towards my new destination. I came to the building rather quickly, and focused my chakra in my feet so that I could climb the wall, making my way to the balcony that Pein was on.

Jumping over the side behind him, I got into a fighting stance. "You are Pein, correct?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am Pein," he replied, not even turning around. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am-"

"You are an outsider," he said. "Have you come to destroy our peace?"

"Have I come to-? What? No, you killed my father," I growled.

"Your father was Hanzo?" he asked.

"No, Jiraiya was my father," I glared at hid back as I saw him stiffen. "And you killed him."

"Jiraiya was your father?" he asked. "He never mentioned that he had a daughter when he was my sensei."

"He didn't' know when he was your sensei," I growled, hating that I was telling him so much. "He found out three years after he returned after my mother abandoned me."

"So why are you here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I came here to avenge my father's death."

"Ah, Tsunade must have sent you," he nodded.

"No, she forbade me to come," I stopped, realizing my mistake.

"So no one from your village knows where you have gone? That's an awfully foolish mistake, … I'm sorry, I seem to have not caught your name?"

"Arianna," I said. "And I should have you know that I have studied under all three Leaf Sannin. And I will kill you."

"Such a foolish child," he shook his head. "I am more than just meets the eye."

I glared at his back. "Turn around and face me," I growled. "Face your fate."

He turned, and I gasped at his appearance. He had a multitude of piercings in his face. I have to admit it was kind of hot, but he is my enemy and appearances won't save him. Suddenly there were five more people with the same shade of orange hair with Rinnegan eyes and piercings in their faces.

"Let me guess," I smirked. "You're all Pein? And those are chakra rods, correct?"

"You are smarter then you let on, Arianna," the Pein that I was talking to said. "So, you wish to fight?"

"I do," I glowered before rushing in for an attack.

He dodged my kick, throwing his arm out. I gasped.

**Ooohhh, cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! So please Review, please? I need to know people are reading it. I even semi-accept flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! I'm having major writers'' block! I sorryryyryryryryry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

His arm shot out and I gasped as I was thrown against a wall on the opposite side of the room. _How did he? He didn't even touch me!_

I stood up swiftly, getting into a fighting stance. I began observing the six of them. They all share the same eyes. The Rinnegan eyes.

I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath, letting my kekkei genkai take over. Knowing I was invisible, I used my speed to attack the one with long orange hair in a ponytail. I decided to make quick work of him, and shoved my blade through his chest.

He fell to the ground, motionless. The other five—now aware of my presence—turned to my direction. They began advancing on me.

"That's an interesting kekkei genkai," the Pein that I had spoken with said.

The five began attacking me all at once, and I had to focus all of my energy on dodging their attacks.

**Sorry short chapter, so far! I'll try to update soon, but I just have the worst writers' block on this story. **

**I'd appreciate if someone could give me ideas? Please?**

**Loves and hugs,**

**Vee **


End file.
